


kim youngjo as a christmas' gift doesn't sound bad at all

by otter_mimi



Series: specials [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: (hwanwoong is an elf), (keonhee is a snowman), M/M, and xion only wanted hwanwoong's number, but not the real santa, it was a christmas special, seoho is the best big bro, seoho is the big bro of the son twins, youngjo is santa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_mimi/pseuds/otter_mimi
Summary: "—¿Que Santa sea Kim Youngjo lo hace algo mejor? —interrumpió Dongmyeong con ojos inocentes.Seoho miró hacia el gran escenario y su boca y sus ojos se abrieron de un tamaño inmenso como el mismísimo árbol de Navidad que se encontraba al lado del aquel Youngjo vestido de Santa, con su barba falsa y pelo blanco falso."
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho, Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: specials [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592044
Kudos: 7





	kim youngjo as a christmas' gift doesn't sound bad at all

No es que Seoho tuviese algo en contra de la Navidad o fuese como esas personas que sólo por estar solas y amargadas dicen que no hay que festejarla porque es una fecha comercial. ¡Todo lo contrario! Seoho era el primero en armar el árbol en su pequeño y adorable hogar, tirando a sus hermanos pequeños de la cama para que se despertaran a decorarlo junto con él. Pero en ese momento, cuando Dongju, Dongmyeong y él llegaron al centro comercial para comprarle los regalos a sus padres, no le gustaba para nada. Y, otra vez, no lo malentiendan; no le molestaba comprar los regalos de sus progenitores, más bien estaba odiando que ambos le hubieran dado la raíz de la vida a Dongju (y de paso, a Dongmyeong también).

De forma simple, los tres estaban parados en frente del gran escenario decorado con absolutamente todo lo que se podía relacionar con Navidad: un árbol gigantesco, luces por todos lados, un trineo con renos muy bien hechos, un marco para sacarse fotos y lo más importante, un Santa Claus con sus enanos. Ese año y al igual que todos los demás, había personas con dichos disfraces, y encima de sus cabezas había un cartel de un tamaño considerable que decía "¡Ven a pedirle un deseo a Santa y deja tu tarjeta de Navidad!". Ahora, ¿dónde estaba el problema en todo eso? Pues... Por alguna razón a Dongju le había encantado uno de los enanos que felizmente se acercaba a los niños, y prácticamente empujó a Seoho hasta la línea de niños para que le pidiera el número de su parte.

—Bajo ninguna circunstancia voy a hacer algo tan ridículo como sentarme en las piernas de un sujeto disfrazado de Santa Claus para pedirle el número a un enano. ¿Me ves cara de qué, exactamente?

—¡Por favor! Dongmyeong es muy vergonzoso para hacerlo y yo tengo una reputación que mantener. En cambio Seoho-hyung...

—Mira mocoso-

—¿Que Santa sea Kim Youngjo lo hace algo mejor? —interrumpió Dongmyeong con ojos inocentes.

Seoho miró hacia el gran escenario y su boca y sus ojos se abrieron de un tamaño inmenso como el mismísimo árbol de Navidad que se encontraba al lado del aquel Youngjo vestido de Santa, con su barba falsa y pelo blanco falso.

Kim Youngjo, mejor conocido como el príncipe de su universidad, era el amor platónico de Seoho desde... la secundaria; desde que Seoho tiene memoria de compartir ámbitos escolares con Youngjo probablemente, y esa era una cantidad demasiado enorme de años como para que sus hermanitos no conocieran su existencia. Hasta había ido a su casa, lamentablemente como amigos, y se había encariñado con los pequeños demonios que ahora mismo parecían ser más demonios que pequeños (aunque ya tenían diecisiete, así que no eran tan pequeños de todas formas). Oh, y sí, Seoho se había conformado todos esos largos y dolorosos años con ser amigo de Youngjo, porque era una tonta bola de inseguridad. Si con eso no se entiende, Seoho jamás invitaría a Youngjo a salir, para empezar porque era el chico más apuesto del planeta, y para terminar, Youngjo nunca saldría con él. Probablemente ni siquiera había considerado que Seoho estaba totalmente embobado con él desde hacía seis deprimentes años.

—Con menos razón voy a ir a sentarme en las piernas de Kim Youngjo, Dongmyeong.

—¡Por favor, por favor! —exclamó Dongju, agarrando su mano con una expresión de venado atropeyado—. Por lo menos acompáñame a la fila.

Seoho lo consideró unos segundos, pensando que tal vez podría hablar con Youngjo mientras que Dongju intentaba conseguir el número del enano que curiosamente sí era bastante pequeño para la estatura promedio de un hombre.

—Sólo te acompañaré a la fila, no voy a hacer nada vergonzoso.

—Si hyung va a hacer algo vergonzoso es por mérito propio —dijo Dongju sacándole la lengua—. MyeongMyeong, ten las bolsas por un momento.

Luego de dárselas, ambos caminaron hacia la fila llena de niños quienes los miraron con extrañeza; Dongju se veía un poco animado, mientras que Seoho sentías sus mejillas rojas de sólo pensar hablarle a Youngjo. Seis años y no había cambiado ni un poco; de alguna forma era una fortuna que Youngjo no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Seoho estaba compeltamente enamorado de él. Eso o el chico mayor era realmente estúpido.

—Deberías disimular tu baba —murmuró Dongju divertido.

—No estoy babeando.

—Eso espero, porque si te gusta ver a Youngjo-hyung con barba falsa y disfraz de Santa, empezaría a creer que tienes fetiches raros.

No contestó a la burla de su hermano, pero no mentiría que sí le gustaba Youngjo así. Por supuesto era puro mérito de Youngjo y no del disfraz, así que no había ninguna prueba de que tuviese fetiches extraños... No había prueba de que tuviera fetiches en general.

—Siguiente —dijo con voz monótona y aburrida un chico disfrazado de muñeco de nieve. Seoho hasta se sintió mal porque tuviese que usar una nariz de zanahoria.

Dongju avanzó feliz, pasándose de largo a Santa Youngjo como si no existiera, quien lo miró confundido, pero luego cuando posó su mirada cálida como el chocolate caliente con malvaviscos que prepara su madre en Seoho, sonrió felizmente como si hubiese estado esperando a que él apareciera toda su vida.

—¡Gunminie!

Y como Youngjo tenía todos los privilegios del mundo, también era el único que podía llamarlo con su antiguo nombre de la secundaria.

—Hola hyung.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Dongju-ah está muy grande para sentarse en las piernas de Santa... Aunque por lo que veo lo que menos le importa es mi presencia.

—Está muy ocupado... —dijo Seoho divertido, viéndolo hablar de modo coqueto al avergonzado enano.

—Ni siquiera me saludó al pasar —se quejó con un puchero que a Seoho se le antojó adorable, aún con toda esa barba en medio—. Aunque si alguien no se sienta en mis piernas, Keonhee, el muñeco de nieve, los va a echar.

—¿Huh?

—Está de malas desde esta mañana —suspiró Youngjo—, y si Dongju quiere seguir coqueteando con Hwanwoong, te sugiero que te sientes en mis piernas.

—Pe-pe-pero eso...

Seoho nunca se había sentido tan caliente, en el sentido literal de la palabra (estaba tan rojo como las luces que decoraban el lugar y probablemente sus mejillas hirviendo al igual que todos los focos).

—¡Si no veo a alguien sentarse en las piernas de Youngj-Santa, los voy a patear! —exclamó el muñeco de nieve entre dientes.

Seoho tragó saliva y miró con pena a Youngjo. Luego miró a Dongju y supo que lo mataría si no le dejaba hablar con Hwanwoong por más tiempo. Lo que hacen los hermanos mayores por los menores es algo que nunca es bien pagado, pero bueno, ¿sentarse encima de las piernas del chico que estaba enamorado en medio del centro comercial más concurrido de toda la ciudad? ¡Eso no era nada! ¡Era un digno sacrificio de hermano mayor! Claro...

—Perdón si peso mucho —le dijo Seoho a Youngjo en un hilo de voz.

Se sentó sinténdose aún más rojo que antes, mirando a cualquier lado excepto la figura de Youngjo, quien se veía demasiado bien como para ser cierto. Aunque para ser honestos, lo único que pensaba así era la cabeza enamorada de Seoho, porque Youngjo se veía bastante ridículo, como cualquiera lo había vistiendo un traje de Santa con la barba y el cabello falsos y de no tan buena calidad.

—Estoy preocupado de que peses menos de lo que esperaba —Youngjo frunció los labios—. ¿Te estás alimentando bien? ¿Comes todas las comidas? ¿La universidad te está estresando?

—Claro que sí, a todo —Seoho rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos—; pero no importa que tan estresado esté, nunca me saltearé una comida.

—Me alegra escuchar eso Gunminie.

—¿No te cansas de decirme Gunmin, hyung? —preguntó con nerviosismo en su voz. Youngjo rió casi con ternura.

—¿Cómo podría? Soy el único que te llama así, así que es especial para mí.

Seoho odiaba tanto a Kim Youngjo que no podía evitar amarlo cada vez más. Rió, con su nerviosismo ahora en forma de onda de sonido, rebotando en cada pared y haciendo que Seoho sintiera vergüenza de su vergüenza. Sentía vergüenza ajena de su vergüenza lo cual claramente no tenía sentido.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Youngjo con felicidad.

Se acomodó muy fácil en su silla como si Seoho no estuviera literalmente arriba suyo. Por si acaso se agarró del hombro del chico vestido de Santa, antes de caerse y pasar aún más vergüenza.

—Gunminie, ¿qué quieres este año para Navidad? Espero que hayas sido un niño bueno —le preguntó con una voz fingida de Santa Claus que lo hizo reír inevitablemente.

—No lo había pensado, y apobé todos mis exámenes, creo que eso es suficiente para ser un buen niño.

—Supongo que cuenta. Pero, ¿realmente no pensaste ningún regalo? ¿Por lo menos algo pequeño?

—No, mis padres siempre quieren darme regalos pero yo me niego.

—¿Y qué tal una mascota? ¿O una novia?

—Supongo que no estaría tan mal pedir para Navidad que Kim Youngjo sea mi novio.

Seoho rió, y luego miró a Youngjo a los ojos, los cuales se veían chistosamente abiertos, como si Seoho hubiera dicho eso en voz alta y no lo hubiese pensado como tenía entendido. Youngjo siguió en silencio, y Seoho abrió cada vez más sus ojos, con pánico extremo, dándose cuenta que efectivamente su boca actuaba más rápido que su cerebro; no obstante, desde ese día, se declaraba un estúpido sin cerebro oficialmente.

—Y-y-yo real-realment-

—¿Tengo... —Youngjo se bajó la barba falsa, mostrando sus labios que eran mordidos nerviosamente, y dejando a la vista sus mejillas algo rosas—, tengo que esperar hasta Navidad para pedirte una cita?

Seoho miró a Youngjo, y Youngjo miró a Seoho. Ambos expectantes, Youngjo de una respuesta y Seoho de un "¡Era broma!". Ninguno de los dos había llegado.

—¿Eh?

—Gunmin —Youngjo miró sus manos que se habían encontrado en su regazo, jugando entre ellas nervioso. Luego levantó su vista hasta los pequeños ojos de Seoho, con un brillo muy especial en ellos, semejante a las luces de Navidad—, ¿quieres salir conmigo? Aunque si no quieres-

—¿Acaso eres un idiota?

—¡Si no quieres no es necesario insultarme!

—¡Eres un idiota por siquiera suponer que hay lugar para que rechace una oferta que estoy esperando desde hace demasiado tiempo! —Seoho se levantó con rapidez, sintiendo sus mejillas a punto de explotar—. ¡Mándame luego un mensaje con el día, la hora y el lugar! ¡Nos vemos después!

Agarró la mano de Dongju con rapidez, quien sacudió la propia en forma de saludo hacia Hwanwoong, mas luego empezó a quejarse de que el agarre de Seoho dolía mucho.

Arriba del escenario, Keonhee había llamado a otro niño con las mismas ganas de vivir que antes, Hwanwoong se veía confundido pero algo conforme, y Youngjo sentía que la Navidad había llegado más temprano ese año.

**Author's Note:**

> anteriormente publicado en wattpad bajo el nombre de _eyesonyoungjo ^^


End file.
